


Beach Day

by lwtftharold



Series: It's A Wonderful Life [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, After care, Almost forgot that, Begging, Blow Job, Bottom Harry, Cock Slut Harry, Crying, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Fluff, Hair Pulling, M/M, Really rough, Rough fucking, Staring, Subspace, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Louis, Teasing, Top Louis, Wow, cockslut harry, college student Harry, harry is a literal California gurl, like only once though, like really rough oh my god, louis calls harry kitten, louis calls harry slut, oh god so much fluff, praising, so much boyfriendy stuff, the yellow shorts, yes harry in the golden shorts, yes the pet names continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtftharold/pseuds/lwtftharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is done with the school semester and wants to go to the beach. Louis hates the beach but he loves his baby.</p><p>21&29</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

The warm, sandy beaches of Los Angeles has always been one of Harry’s favorite places to be. The crowded boardwalks and tanning teenagers, the street performers and children building sand castles. The entire thing is truly enticing. Unfortunately Harry doesn’t get to go often. With school always on the 21 year old’s mind, there’s never any time for it. He even spent last spring break on the opposite end of the world where warm doesn’t mean the same thing as it does back home in California. Now though, as spring comes to a close and summer begins and his final exams are completely out of the way, Harry has nothing but time. And damn him if the first place he visits once the semester is officially over isn’t Venice Beach.

 

Sadly for him, Harry loves Louis too much to dare go without him. And also sadly for him, it takes more than just suggesting the beach to Louis for him to agree considering the man absolutely despises it. There’s no surprise when he just won’t wake up that Tuesday morning, the beginning of the only week Louis has off. “Louis,” Harry whines for the umpteenth time, shaking Louis’ lifeless arm in his grasp. By this point he already showered and dressed, half an hour passed since he first woke up and attempted to wake Louis up as well.

“Harry,” Louis grumbles in response, not pulling his arm away but instead curling more comfortably towards him. Harry groans and drops his arm before climbing onto the bed.

“Louis you _promised_ ,” the younger man says with a huff, again shaking his body. Louis lets out a breath and turns his head to peek up at his boyfriend. Harry gives him his best puppy dog eyes, now that he finally has the chance to see his face.

“We British men don’t do well in the _heat_ Harry,” Louis mumbles, blinking slowly and letting out a yawn afterward. Harry smiles when he begins to sit up.

“I love the heat,” Harry says excitedly, getting off the bed and hurrying over to their large window on the other side of the room. He quickly pushes away the curtains to let in all the sunlight. Louis groans again. “It’s _gorgeous_ Lou,” he says, arms in the air as he takes in the view. Of course it’s only a street view but, it works.

“That’s because you’re from here,” Louis says grumpily and Harry turns to see him rolling out of bed. His feet drag against the carpet and his hand scratches at his scalp. Harry rolls his eyes.

“I’m not _from_ here,” Harry insists as Louis slowly makes his way to the bathroom.

“You’ve lived here most of your life, same difference,” Louis says with a wave of his hand. Harry pouts and goes around to sit on the bed, watching as his boyfriend turns the faucet on and prepares his toothbrush.

“The heat means shorts weather and tanning and ice cream and… and pools and _beaches_ ,” Harry says, eyes wide as he speaks, not understanding how Louis can’t just love it. A smile crosses Louis' lips though as he listens to his boy ramble on. He may hate the beach and the summer but he loves seeing his absolute favorite person in the world happy.

“Alright alright,” Louis says after he spits out the paste and rinses his mouth. He brings a towel to his mouth and wipes himself off. “I admit it’s not the worst thing,” he says, turning to walk across the bedroom to where Harry is sat. His hands cup the boy’s cheeks and he leans down to kiss him.

“It’s the best,” Harry mumbles against his lips with a smile

“Don’t push it,” Louis laughs, kissing him a few more times around his face until Harry is giggling as well.

 

•

 

The beach is as crowded as expected considering it’s about three weeks into the summer. Many, many tourists are lining the streets and making traffic heavier. Harry has his window down, observing his surroundings while Louis drives down packed streets seeking out a parking spot. The fresh sea air is already hitting his skin and blowing his hair back. It’s a wonderful feeling. The only thing that brings him back is Louis’ fingers tightening around his. Harry turns to look at him, his smile bright. If he wasn’t wearing sunglasses Louis would be able to see it reach his eyes. “Your hair’s a right mess,” Louis chuckles, making Harry scrunch up his nose. He uses his other hand to smooth what he can down.

“Good?” Harry asks when he stops and Louis smiles, looking again to see it’s not much different.

“Perfect,” he answers, because really it’s not like he looks terrible with the curly strands sticking every which way. Harry smiles in response and leans over to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you for agreeing to come,” he says leaning his head on his shoulder. It’s a bit uncomfortable considering the center console is still in the way between them but it works.

“Of course baby, could never say no to you,” Louis replies, bringing their hands up and kissing the back of Harry’s. A small blush forms on his cheeks and he looks up to kiss Louis’ cheek once again. When they're finally able to park somewhere, Harry slides out of Louis’ car excitedly. He already has his sunglasses on but he knows he need his snapback as well to tame his hair. He slips it on backwards, looking at his reflection in the car window then fixes his tank top. He was wearing a white one with a comic on it, easily giving away it actually belonged to Louis, as well as a new pair of yellow swim shorts. When he bought them, he’d gone ahead and got himself the same pair in black and red, as well as a few other styles. It's difficult to detain himself from going all out when he goes shopping, especially since Louis always encourages him to get way more than he needs. At first Harry had been uncomfortable about it, timid and unsure but by now the pair had been dating for two years and he's more than used to Louis showering him with gifts and letting him spend way more than he regularly would on just about anything. It worked in the end, they're both happy. Louis got to spoil his baby and Harry got wear and get things he could only dream of before. So of course, he had about seven different swim shorts and an extensive amount of sunglasses and snapbacks. “Look at you,” Louis comments, bringing Harry’s attention back. He turns away from the car window and chuckles.

“You saw me before Lou,” Harry says, a small smile on his lips as he closes the car door and goes to the trunk that Louis has opened.

“Mm not from that angle, love,” Louis says in a tone so soft and gentle that it almost makes Harry shiver. His eyes are still drinking in every part of Harry’s body and he momentarily forgets this is something he’s used to, another blush threatening to form on his cheeks. Instead he scrunches up his nose at him.

“Come on stop being a perv and help me out with this,” Harry says, dragging the cooler closer to the edge but not picking it up. He knows he could but he’d rather Louis lift the heavy stuff.

“‘m not being a perv I’m admiring the view,” Louis says with a grin, his hand rubbing over Harry’s back. Though he’s only surprised he didn’t try to sneak his hand under his shorts.

“Mmhm,” Harry hums with a giggle, pushing Louis’ fingers where they’re not so sneakily sliding under his shirt. He turns to kiss his boyfriend’s lips as compensation, which is taken gratefully. Louis takes the cooler in his hand and Harry takes charge of their bag and the beach ball. It may be just the two of them but Harry’ll be damned if they won’t be having the most fun possible. They make their way out of the parking lot, Harry’s hand in Louis’ free one as they walk the one block over to the beach. They hit the boardwalk first, mixing in with the different beach-goers and shoppers. This time Louis is pulling Harry away from the gift shops, knowing they could end up spending hours there.

“Come on baby, we can get you something after,” Louis urges, tugging on Harry’s hand. A pout sets on his lips but he follows nonetheless, because he’s never been one to argue with Louis. They continue to walk until they hit the sand, coming across a group of girls who ask Louis for a picture. It’s not surprising of course, it also isn’t surprising when they ask Harry to take the picture for them. Harry is only happy to do so, eyes set on Louis’ award winning smile as he snaps about three shots.

“Thank you so much,” the girls tell both of them before they begin to walk off in a fit of giggles and excited chatter. They both know they don’t go far though, cameras still pointed at them as Louis picks up the cooler once again and takes Harry’s hand in his. After a while they stop trailing after them and Harry and Louis are able to pick out a good spot on the sand, no longer bothered by anybody else. There are few people around but nobody takes notice of them. Louis sets out their towels and opens up the cooler to pick out a cold coke, sitting down to enjoy it. Harry avoids sitting on the towel though, already going for getting himself settled in the sand to start digging and making a sandcastle with it. Louis lays down sideways, settling the can in the sand and reaching for their bag. He pulls out his script that he’d packed with him. It’s for a movie he’s been currently working on, a small one that he’d been guaranteed the spot to. He isn’t that big or known of an actor but enough to be really wanted in the film. Louis busied himself flipping through the pages quietly while Harry starts digging a hole in the sand. It isn’t until Harry has dug enough to fit his arm inside up to his elbow that he looks up at Louis.

“Really you’re working _here_ ,” Harry whines, pulling his sand covered arm out and sitting up with a pout. Louis looks up at him from behind the script.

“I’m not working I–,” he starts to say though stops himself when Harry raises his eyebrows at him, and he can practically see the glare through his sunglasses.

“Alright alright,” Louis chuckles, closing the pages and sitting up to stuff it back in their bag. Harry smiles triumphantly at him.

“D’you want to help me?” Harry asks him as he moves to make a spot for Louis to join. He crawls over to sit in front of him, mindful of the deep hole he’s dug.

“What’re you going to do dig until you hit China?” Louis snorts, leaning over to look down into it. Harry huffs out a breath.

“No, I’m just digging a hole, two actually, and connect them underneath,” Harry explains as he sticks his hand in to dig more.

“Wouldn’t the sand fall in the middle?” Louis questions as he slides his sunglasses further up on the bridge of his nose.

“Not if you dig deep enough and make the holes separate enough,” Harry says then stops to look up at Louis again. “Come on just try it, start digging like… right here,” he instructs, patting at a spot just a little bit away from the first hole. Louis sighs but agrees anyway, situating himself on his knees and beginning to dig. They continue for a few more minutes, Harry already beginning to dig underground towards the hole Louis is making. So once Louis has dug far enough, they both begin to feel the sand crumbling between.

“Oh my god it works,” Louis says excitedly, digging further until the hole opens way to the tunnel Harry has dug. Harry giggles in response, sticking his hand back inside until he’s touching Louis’ fingers.

“Told you it would you nut,” Harry says and pulls his hand out carefully. “It won’t hold for long though, it’s bound to fall,” he adds as he sits back to watch Louis try and stick both arms inside each hole. Harry doesn’t see Louis act like this often so it’s very lightening. Whenever they do have time together like this, Louis does let out his more carefree, loose side show. He appears more youthful and calm and though Louis is always happy and laughing and making people laugh, this is a brighter version of himself.

“Come on how about we get in the water now?” Harry asks as he moves up onto his knees and lifts his tank top off of his body. It knocks his snapback down in the process but Harry doesn’t bother putting it back on. It wouldn’t be a smart idea taking it with him into the water. Louis looks up at him and takes his hands out. He opens his mouth to say something though he’s suddenly feeling the sand crumble by his knee.

“Oh no,” they both laugh, watching as the sand fell through and closed the tunnel back up. Harry pouts and Louis tries sticking his hand back in only for it to be stopped by the sand in the way.

“Damn it,” Louis mumbles before shaking his hair out and sitting back up.

“We can dig another,” Harry says, standing up and brushing the sand off his legs. Louis follows suit and takes his own t shirt off as well. He’s left in his own navy blue shorts, obviously a lot longer than Harry’s. Those things were only enough to cover his ass. Not that Louis minded. They take their sunglasses off as well and Louis barely has a chance to make sure their things are safely tucked away before Harry breaks off in a sprint. “Race you there,” he shouts, his long legs quickly carrying him towards the water. Louis lets out a breath and runs after him, though isn’t able to catch up with the head start Harry has and the short distance to the water. Harry is laughing once he hits the shore, his boyfriend already knee deep in the water.

“Come on Lou,” Harry says, splashing the water towards the older man. Louis makes a face at him but wades in anyway, immediately tensing and shivering when a wave hits him.

“Shit, it’s _freezing_ ,” Louis huffs, his arms at his chest as he goes in further. His jaw is dropped open and eyebrows scrunched together but he toughs it out and walks further out until he reaches Harry.

“It’s not that bad,” Harry giggles, dipping his hand in the water to splash him. Louis hisses immediately.

“Stop!” he laughs, reaching in to splash him back. Harry giggles even more, shielding himself as they jump into a full on splashing war. Louis laughs as well, though stops when he feels an even bigger wave crash over them. Harry is taken by surprise, the water knocking him over so he’s submerged under the water. Louis laughs even harder as Harry pops out and gasps for air.

“It’s not funny!” Harry exclaims even though he’s laughing as well in between his coughs. Louis holds his stomach as he continues laughing anyway. Harry splashes some more water at him anyway as he stands up, a pout forming on his lips. Louis grins when his laughter dies down, already going over to wrap his arms around his waist.

“No no of course it’s not funny,” he says though still lets out another chuckle. Harry scrunches up his nose at him, hand on his arm.

“Always so mean to me,” Harry mumbles before Louis is attempting to kiss the pout off his lips.

“The wave knocked you over not me,” Louis defends, his lips repeatedly connecting with Harry’s. He finally gives in though, his other hand coming up to Louis’ chest to give him a proper kiss. “You taste salty,” Louis comments with a grin. Harry scowls at him and pushes his chest away.

“That’s because I right about swallowed a litre of it,” Harry grumbles. Louis doesn’t back away though, instead reaches for the waistband of his shorts and pulls him back in again. Harry doesn’t fight it though, and leans back into another kiss.

“Love you,” Louis murmurs as he pulls back. The only thing that makes him stop the kiss is the fact that they're in public.

“Yeah yeah love you too,” Harry replies with a roll of his eyes and Louis gasps. They’re left giggling again when he splashes water at him once again. “Stop,” Harry laughs, shielding himself from it. Louis smiles and does just that, opting for taking his hand and going further into the water with him. It gets more difficult as the waves get higher so they decide not to go in any deeper. Louis sinks underwater as well to get his whole body wet. They wade around and Harry picks up a few shells from the bottom. Though he ends up letting them go afterwards. After a while they end up going back, already shivering when the cool breeze hits their wet skin. The sun is enough to warm them down though. They sit back on their towels, Harry switching over onto his stomach to tan his back and rest a little and Louis grabbing a bag of chips to snack on.

“Baby your back’s getting all red,” Louis comments after a while. Though when Harry doesn’t reply he realizes he’s fallen asleep. A small chuckle leaves his lips.

“Harry, wake up,” he says, hand on his warm back and lightly shaking his body. It only takes that for him to crack open his eyes. He squints up at Louis, looking a bit upset that he was woken up. Even though it’d only been about fifteen minutes. “Your back is going to burn,” he tells him and Harry sighs. He sits up and turns over onto his back, slipping his sunglasses back on.

“‘m tanning,” Harry mumbles, putting both of his hands underneath his head. Louis eyes him, scanning over his slightly pale skin, a few tattoos littered across his arms and chest. His tan had significantly gone away since the last time they were in the sun like this. But Harry always managed to find a way to keep the glow on his skin. “Stop staring,” he says and Louis grins, amused that Harry can tell even though his eyes are closed.

“What if I want to stare?” Louis asks, laying down next to him on his side. His hand comes up to his stomach, smoothing over the sandy skin. Harry shivers under his touch.

“ _Louis_ ,” he whines, squirming away from his hand. Louis only moves it over him further. A smile is perched on his lips as he rubs his stomach and chest, inconspicuously brushing over one of his nipples. Harry squirms again but doesn’t try to move away. “Menace,” he mumbles, slightly opening his eyes to look up at him. Louis smiles, leaning over to kiss him. Harry gratefully returns it, eager to lick into Louis’ mouth the moment he can. Louis’ hand stops at his hip, rubbing the skin there. He keeps himself by Harry’s side, no matter how much he wants to hover over his boyfriend’s body and touch every bit of his skin. It really sucks that they have to be at least a little bit civil.

“Mm ‘s too bad I can’t feel you up right here,” Louis murmurs, a smirk on his lips that Harry can feel. He giggles against him and rubs his chest.

“Aren’t you already?” he says, moving his fingers up to Louis’ jaw. He rubs the rough skin as he kisses him, slow and languidly.

“Could do a lot more than this,” Louis replies, rubbing his thumb into his hip. Louis would have his hand around his thigh if he could, gripping the muscle until little red indents from his fingers are left on his skin. His body would be completely pressed up against Harry’s slimmer one until they could feel their heartbeats against each other's. He’d make sure the only thing Harry could see, taste, and feel is Louis. Unfortunately he just can’t do that here and now.

“Let me take you home now, yeah?” he murmurs, peppering a few kisses down his jaw. Harry giggles and pushes him away now.

“We’ve been here like twenty minutes,” Harry says, sitting up and fixing his sunglasses. Louis huffs out a breath and moves away, disappointed that Harry put the kissing to a stop.

“It’s been about two hours love,” Louis says, turning to lay on his back now. Harry scrunches up his eyebrows and reaches for his phone.

“Has it?” he asks in a surprised tone and purses his lips when he sees that it has been a little more than two hours. “Well come on then, the sun’s still up. We can’t waste it, how about some volleyball?” he suggests, rolling over to grab their beach ball. Louis doesn’t move though so Harry throws the ball at his face.

“Oi watch it, I'm going I’m going” Louis chuckles, sitting up and grabbing the ball. “So impatient,” he teases, standing up after Harry.

“Y’know I am,” he replies, a proud looking smile on his face. He picks up his snapback and pulls it over his mostly dry hair now. Louis rolls his eyes fondly and gives him a kiss on the cheek as well as a quick slap on his ass that makes him squirm away and blush hotly.

“You just don’t stop, do you?” Harry laughs, scrunching up his nose at him before he continues to make his way across the sand to one of the free nets.

“‘s kind of hard to baby, you’re _killing_ those shorts,” Louis says once he’s at it his side. Harry could easily blame the blush on his cheeks as a sun burn.

“Stop sweet talking me,” Harry says, smiling wildly. Louis only chuckles, catching his hand in his own once again. He swings them lightly as they walk across the warm sand. Louis really missed this if he was being honest. Sure he gets a lot of free time but it rarely coincides with Harry’s free time. Then when they do get time to themselves it’s usually for a day or two and they spend it in bed or on a short date. Last time they had time like this, Louis took Harry to New York for a few days. Now he’s thinking another trip like that would be wonderful to take. Maybe to England this time, visit their families and explore more of their hometowns. “Come on, there’s a free net,” Harry says, pulling Louis from his thoughts. He continues walking as Harry jogs over to the net and throws the ball into the air over it. Louis hurries over in time to hit it back, though in the wrong direction. Harry turns to run for it and Louis takes that opportunity to really admire how well the yellow shorts fit on him. They’re bright against his skin and stretch perfectly around his round ass and thick thighs. It’s glorious actually. When he first saw Harry pick them out he teased him for the odd color but now, Louis could only think it was the prettiest thing he could’ve picked out to wear. Again, Harry knows Louis is staring, but he pays no mind to it, already aware that Louis won’t stop. Afterall it’s not like he doesn't take his fair share of staring at his outrageously handsome boyfriend. It still amazes him that of all people, the fresh, young Hollywood star chose _him_ to try to woo and make fall in love with him. Harry was barely a year into college, re-familiarizing himself with California and making new friends. Two years now and sure they had their ups and downs like any other couple but Harry couldn’t be any more in love with and completely infatuated with everything this man was. He’s more than glad Louis feels the same about him.

“Earth to Harry,” Louis says with a laugh, hands on the bottom of the net. Harry blinks at him then looks to the ball. Before he can say anything, a couple about their age(or Harry’s age actually considering Louis is almost a decade older) is approaching them.

“Would you guys mind two more players?” the man asks, hands on his hips. Louis turns to them first then glances at Harry who gives no look of disapproval before nodding.

“Of course, jump right in we were just starting,” Louis tells them, a polite smile on his lips.

“‘m Jeff and this is Monica,” the man, Jeff, says and Monica, who’s seemingly his girlfriend, waves to the both of them.

“I’m Louis, and that's Harry,” he says before slipping under the net to join Harry’s side. “Why don’t you take this side,” he says, leaving it open to the two newcomers. They walk over to the net and Harry catches Monica still staring at his boyfriend. Normally he’d be put off by it but by now he can tell the difference between Louis being checked out and Louis being recognized as the movie star he is. The fact that she hasn’t said anything though and remains calm and quiet tells him that she’s trying not to let them know that. Once they’re all settled in their spots, Harry backs up and serves the ball over the net. The couple appear to be excellent players and Harry and Louis are almost no match to them. It’s a fun game though. They all easily get comfortable with each other and extremely competitive. Louis is shouting profanities and Monica is a giggling mess while Harry and Jeff continue having an ongoing battle of who can spike the ball the most. It’s a really good game but it does come to an end when the couple decide they’ve got to leave.

“Thanks bro, was a great match,” Jeff says, going over to the net and shaking Louis’ hand then Harry’s. When Harry goes to shake Monica’s hand as well, he smiles.

“Would you like a picture?” Harry offers, raising his eyebrows at the petite girl. Her eyes widen and she blushes immediately.

“What?” she asks, blinking quickly up at Harry. He chuckles lightly.

“With Louis?” he clarifies, the polite smile still on his lips. Louis turns to look at them when he hears his name.

“Oh uh–,” she stutters out, fixing her hair in a nervous manner. “If uh–um if it’s okay?” she mumbles, glancing between Louis, Harry, her boyfriend and the ground. Jeff chuckles, going to wrap an arm around her.

“I don’t bite love, a picture’ll be fine,” Louis says kindly, the smile on his face almost enough to make both Harry and of course this girl who seems to be a fan, melt at the sight of it.

“Thank you thank you, I didn’t want to bother you with it, I know you must get a lot of attention,” Monica rambles, hurrying to grab her phone from her purse.

“You gave Harry and I a nice time, the least I could repay you with is a picture,” Louis says, making Monica blush probably even harder. Harry grins and goes to take the girl’s phone.

“Come on J,” Monica urges, pulling her boyfriend over to Louis with her for the picture. Harry finds himself smiling as well as Louis takes on his regular pose, standing between the two with his thumbs sticking out towards both of them. Their smiles are large obviously, giving away that this is probably one of the most exciting things that has happened to them. Afterwards, Harry and Louis head back to their spot and sit back to have another cold drink and some chips.

“You sure you still don’t like the beach?” Harry asks, eyes closed as he enjoys the warm rays of the sun on his skin. Louis chuckles, taking another chip out of his bag.

“Ive got sand sticking to my bits and I’m pretty sure the sun has burned through my scalp,” Louis says before stuffing the chip into his mouth. Harry snorts and shakes his head. “I don’t hate it any less but I can’t deny it’s been a good day,” he confesses, making Harry smile. He rolls over to him and kisses his salty lips.

“I’m glad,” Harry says softly and peppers his warm skin with a few more kisses. “Thank you for bringing me,” he murmurs, not caring that he’s already said it, cuddling into his side and laying a hand on his chest. Louis wraps an arm around his shoulders and closes his eyes.

“Of course baby,” he replies, kissing his forehead. Harry smiles softly, pressing himself closer to the man. They lay there for a while longer, just listening to the waves and the seagulls above them, people chattering and kids yelling. It’s peaceful really, just enjoying it all. There's nobody either of them would rather spend the day with, and it’s only halfway over. The only thing that interrupts their quiet state is the grumble of Harry’s stomach. Louis peeks an eye open and Harry giggles. “Hungry are we?” he says, rubbing Harry’s shoulder.

“Just a bit,” he answers, looking back up at Louis.

“Come on, let's go get something in you,” Louis says, pulling away to sit up.

“Could I get your cock?” Harry asks with a sly grin on his lips. Louis lets out a surprised laugh, turning back to his boyfriend.

“You're a little minx aren't you?” he mumbles, moving forward to kiss the smile off his lips. Harry returns it sweetly before following him onto their feet. They pack up their things and Louis takes Harry’s hand to lead them away from the crashing waves. It’s late in the afternoon now but it only seems to get more crowded. When they hit the boardwalk once again, Harry is easily reminded of Louis’ promise when he sees a souvenir shop. He may already probably have plenty of souvenirs and it’s not like he needs any from the city he lives in but.

“Lou,” he says, tugging on his arm a little, which Louis understands immediately. He smiles fondly.

“Alright baby, where to?” Louis asks. Harry doesn't need anything else for him to start leading him towards one of the shops. Louis doesn’t mind having to carry their things along the way as Harry admires different trinkets and clothing. He ends up picking out just a simple white t shirt with a nice design on it and ‘Venice Beach’ in the center. Harry denies wanting anything else and they make their way back to the car. After they eat at a local burger joint, Harry drives them home. It’s not often Louis lets him drive so he’s definitely thrilled. Louis has an insanely nice car after all and it’s exciting getting to feel the thrum of the engine under his own fingertips. When they get home, they dump their stuff in the living room and head upstairs.

“Shower?” Louis asks, already pulling off his t shirt. His chest is still a bit sandy and he knows there’s even more under his shorts.

“Yeah definitely,” Harry says, already missing his own shirt. They step into the shower after they've fully stripped andHarry has turned it on, a warm stream hitting their skin.

“It’s literally everywhere,” Louis says with a scowl as he washes the sand off himself. The worst part is how much is clinging to his crotch honestly. Harry only giggles at him, not really caring about it since it can easily be washed off.

“Such a drama queen,” Harry teases and grabs the body wash to help Louis out. He runs his hands over his shoulders and lathers up his skin.

“No more beach outings,” Louis says, stopping his hands to look up at Harry. He rolls his eyes and smiles, meeting his stare.

“Yeah yeah no more beach outings,” Harry says, only wanting to appease his boyfriend. Louis makes a face at him and Harry giggles once again. He leans in to kiss the frown off his lips and moves his hands down Louis’ abdomen.

“Don’t forget my ass yeah?” Louis says jokingly as he turns his back to him. Harry laughs unabashedly and moves his hands to grab both cheeks. “Oi,” Louis laughs in surprise, hand going to the shower wall to keep himself steady.

“Y’told me to,” Harry laughs amusedly, rubbing his hands over the round flesh and gripping tight.

“Alright alright, that's enough,” Louis says, turning back around. Harry is still giggling though and it takes Louis kissing him for it to stop. “You’re just very happy today aren’t you?” he murmurs, his hands wrapping around Harry’s waist. Harry hums against him, hands sliding around his neck and his fingers pushing through his wet hair.

“‘m always happy with you,” Harry says, playfully nibbling at Louis’ bottom lip. He licks into his mouth slowly and tightens his grip on him. “Love you so so much,” he murmurs and finally pulls back from the kiss. Though he doesn’t move his body away.

“Love you too kitten,” Louis replies, his hands rubbing over Harry’s soft, wet skin, pressing into his wonderfully, cute and pudgy hips. Harry smiles and squirms at the feeling, one of his hands moving down to grab Louis’ wrist. They kiss for just a while longer then Louis offers to wash Harry’s hair for him. In between some more kissing and laughing they are able to finish getting cleaned up. Harry steps out first and grabs them both fresh towels. Harry dries himself off then wraps the towel around his waist. He brushes his teeth then washes up with his facial cleanser. Afterwards, Harry slips back into the room, smiling when he finds his gift bag on the bed. He pulls out his new t shirt and gets it on, the size bigger than he actually needs. After he pulls on a soft pair of white and blue cotton panties, he looks at the new piece of clothing in the mirror. It’s long enough to look like it’s the only thing he has on, which he absolutely loves. And when he notices Louis staring longer than needed in the mirror behind him, he remembers Louis loves it as well.

“Well, how’s it look?” Harry asks as if it were some extremely fancy suit, twirling around to meet Louis’ eyes.

“Looks lovely on you, practically blend in with the tourists,” Louis says, and Harry grins.

“Exactly what I was going for,” he says jokingly, turning back to get one last look before he’s going to sit down on the bed. “God Lou, you’re so burned,” he giggles when he gets a close sight of him again. He hadn’t noticed before considering his attention was permanently on his lips. Louis looks to his shoulders and scrunches up his nose. It’s his face that's redder though.

“This is your fault,” Louis says, using another towel to dry his hair. Harry scoffs, sitting back with his weight on his palms.

“ _My_ fault?” he laughs, “I’m not the sun.” Louis just gives him a look of disapproval. Harry smirks and sits back up. His eyes scan over Louis’ chest and the towel covering his waist. “I could make it up to you?” he says coyly, his hands moving up to where the towel is tucked in. Louis stops his movements and raises an eyebrow at Harry.  
“Oh?” he prompts, watching Harry smile up at him and pull off his towel. He drops it on the floor, leaving Louis bare. “How would that be?” he asks and Harry lets out a small, breathy giggle. His hands slide up Louis’ thighs then stop at his hips to pull him in. Louis doesn’t hesitate to move. Harry slides his legs out from underneath himself and sits down properly with his thighs spread.  
“Could suck you daddy,” he says in a softer voice, eyes wide as he rubs his thumbs up closer to his crotch. His eyes remain glued to Louis’, not making any big movements yet. “I know I could make you feel so, _so_ good, wanna make you feel good, please?” he murmurs, scooting in closer to him. Louis’ already beginning to harden under Harry’s hot breath so it’d be pretty stupid of him to deny he didn’t want it. Still, Louis can’t pass up an opportunity to play with him a little.

“You’d love that wouldn’t you kitten?” he says, bringing a hand down to rub over Harry’s cheek. Harry nods quickly in response.

“Anything to make you happy daddy,” he says, moving even closer. Louis hums, rubbing a thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. He’s pliant underneath the touch, letting Louis touch him the way he pleases. He pushes his lips apart further as he slides his thumb into his mouth. Harry is eager to close his mouth around it, already suckling delicately. Louis gives him an approving look, watching as he gets more and more into it, tongue swirling around it and cheeks hollowing. He closes his eyes for a moment but is meeting Louis’ attention again the moment he opens them.

“Such an eager boy aren’t you?” Louis coos, sliding his thumb out from his mouth. Harry whines in response. “Ah ah,” Louis tuts, his hand wrapping around his cock and giving it a few tugs. “Wanted to make daddy feel good didn’t you?” he asks, getting Harry to bring his attention down to his cock. He’s getting close to half hard now and Harry can clearly see from the spot he’s in.

“Fuck,” he whines, “Yeah daddy, please, so bad.” His tongue comes out to swipe between his lips but other than that he doesn't do anything his daddy hasn’t given him permission to do. Louis smiles, absolutely in love with how Harry looks from this angle.

“Go on, kitten,” Louis encourages him, his hand sliding down to the base. Harry practically glows in that moment and his lips quickly part. He leans forward to close the remaining gap, mouth wrapping around the head of Louis’ cock. A small breath leaves Louis’ mouth as Harry immediately begins to suckle on the sensitive skin. He closes his eyes as he takes in the taste and feeling on his tongue. Louis is warm and heavy in his mouth and it only increases as Harry takes more of him. His tongue slides underneath him and his jaw separates even more to allow him to press even further inside. Harry’s hands remain on Louis’ hips, gripping the flesh tightly. He opens his eyes again, looking to Louis. “Lovely boy, such a good mouth,” Louis praises, his fingers sliding over his cheek where it indents. Harry hums around him and sucks harder, beginning to bob his head. “Fuck,” he hisses, watching Harry's wide, wet eyes. He’s pretty sure this is one of the most beautiful things he’s ever been able to witness. “That’s it baby, just like that,” he whispers, so incredibly hot at just watching Harry. But his mouth _is_ on him and it’s a great feeling. It’s hot and wet and Harry knows exactly what to do to make Louis feel incredibly good. He hollows his cheeks as well as he can, creating as tight of a space around him as possible. He bobs his head slow and languidly, letting his tongue drag over the hot skin. It’s a while before Harry is pulling his mouth off and if Louis didn’t actually know him he would be surprised at how long he did stay on.

“Fuck,” Harry gasps, his tongue still out to lick the underside of his cock. He presses against the head then suckles on the tip again. “Daddy, y’taste so so good,” he whispers, peppering wet kisses all over him. He looks up at him again as he swallows him down. He bobs his head slightly quicker than before and lets him slide even deeper inside. Harry gags slightly but he’s still determined to take as much as he can. It really couldn’t make Louis any prouder, seeing how good and eager his boy was. Harry’s whole body is flushed now and he’s definitely hard, as Louis could clearly see. His cock is straining against his panties, forming a wet spot on the front.

“Look at you baby, already so hard,” he murmurs, his fingers dragging through Harry’s hair. He squirms underneath Louis’ touch and heavy gaze. He feels good and warm and more than happy with the attention. He also feels good having his mouth full like this, knowing he’s making his daddy feel so good. The fact that Louis is enjoying it and letting out sounds and words of approval is what made him this hard. “All that just from sucking on daddy's cock?” Louis questions him, his head tilting to the side. Harry whimpers around him and nods. “Use your words kitten,” Louis tells him, his hand going to Harry’s chin. Harry pops off right away, swallowing thickly and letting out a small gasp.

“Yes daddy, love sucking you,” Harry replies in a tone of voice that’s already deliciously raw and scratchy. Louis leans over to kiss him, tasting himself on his tongue. Harry moans quietly into the kiss, already wanting more than that. He’s desperate, always easily gets desperate when Louis is giving him this much attention. Thankfully, Louis already knows he needs more and begins pushing him back onto the bed. He climbs over him, still kissing him soft and languidly. Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, practically clinging to him. Louis slides his hands up underneath Harry’s t shirt, feeling his warm skin form goosebumps. Harry whines in response, pressing his hips up against Louis’. The feeling of his bare cock against Harry’s soft panties makes him groan, low in his throat. He drags his fingertips lower and dips them underneath his underwear where it clings to his hips.

“Daddy, please,” Harry whimpers quietly, his lips parted to let out soft pants.

“What is it baby, what do you want?” Louis asks delicately as he begins to trail kisses down his neck.

“Want your fingers daddy, fuck me open, good and hard ‘till I’m ready for your cock. Need it so bad, please,” Harry moans, tilting his head back to bare even more of his neck to Louis. He lets out a heavy breath in response, digging his teeth into his boyfriend’s sweet, soft skin. There’s already a previous fading bruise there and Louis wants nothing more than to darken it again and give him more. But with the way Harry is moaning and squirming and _begging_ underneath him, there's more he needs to give him.

“Got such a filthy mouth baby, don’t you?” Louis murmurs, pulling back to kiss him again. Harry is only barely able to smile in response. “Where’d you want my fingers?” he asks teasingly, dancing the tips over Harry’s thigh. “Was it here?” he says, brushing them over one of his nipples and lightly playing with the nub. Harry shudders out a breath and bites his lip.

“No daddy,” he breathes out, pushing his chest up towards him.  
“No?” Louis says, as if he really didn't know fully well what Harry wanted. Still he continued to play. “Was it here then?” he asks next and gently tickles at his sides, making Harry burst into a fit of giggles.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whines breathily, pushing Louis’ hands away. Louis grins, leaning down to kiss him once again.

“Mm then maybe it was here?” he says as he finally brushes his fingers between Harry’s thighs. The younger boy lets out a shaky breath right against Louis’ mouth.

“Fuck, yeah, yes daddy,” Harry whispers, pushing down against the two digits. Louis rubs just over his hole through the panties, making his boy whine quietly.

“Please please, ‘m so empty daddy, need your fingers,” he whimpers, gripping Louis’ bicep and grinding down more. Louis absolutely loves the sight underneath him, just can’t get enough of it. But unfortunately he has to pull away to grab their lube.

“Move up the bed for me baby,” Louis instructs as he retrieves the tube. Harry quickly complies, turning to crawl up the mattress and plant himself on the soft sheets, head resting in the pillows. Louis smiles at him, admiring him for another second before he climbs back onto the bed. This time he settles between Harry’s thighs, rubbing the soft flesh with his thumbs then ducking his head to pepper them with soft kisses. Harry is content with the attention, tilting his head back in pure bliss. He hums quietly to himself, spreading his legs more for Louis.

“Love you daddy,” he murmurs, his hand finding Louis’ hair. He scratches delicately at his scalp and pushes through the strands of hair. Louis smiles and looks up at the pliant boy.

“Love you too baby,” he replies, leaving yet another kiss to his thigh, “so so much.” He gives him a few more until he’s completely satisfied. Harry loves every moment of it but he still can’t help getting impatient. Louis finally sits back up, smoothing his hands down Harry’s thighs until he reaches his panties. “Don’t want to make a mess of these do we?” he says, though it’s not really imposed as a question so Harry doesn’t answer. He pulls them off and drops them on the floor, leaving Harry in only the t shirt. A moan suddenly tumbles from the flushed boy’s lips when Louis’ mouth connects with his cock. It’s hot and gentle but also too quick of a kiss. Harry has to hold back from whining again because he knows Louis is aware of what he really wants, so he just has to be patient. It really isn’t Louis’ fault he’s absolutely in love with every part of Harry’s body.

“Alright baby,” Louis says and Harry almost lets out a breath of relief when he hears the cap on the bottle of lube open. “Had enough teasing haven’t you?” he murmurs and this time Harry does nod his head, legs spreading once again. Louis can only smile. He coats his fingers with lube, pretending not to notice how Harry is watching his every move with wide, unblinking eyes. He’s extremely riled up now, hard and past desperate but Louis is so proud of how good he’s being. The only way to reward him is with his fingers of course so he gives him just that. Harry whimpers breathily as he feels Louis push his middle finger inside of him, twisting and pulling it in and out until he can fully nestle it inside.

“Da–,” Harry starts, cut off when Louis quickly begins thrusting the single digit in and out of him. “Oh _fuck_ ,” He shudders out, pressing his own hips against the mattress to keep from fucking down on him. It’s only one finger but it’s already so good and hot and they both know he could come just like this. But that’s not in their plans tonight.

“Like that baby?” Louis asks, watching Harry pant and whine as he fucks him with one finger. Harry nods quickly, lips parted to let out more heavy breaths. Louis slows down though and is pushing in a second finger, adding on to the pleasure. Harry groans, tilting his head back and pushing his chest up.

“Daddy,” Harry moans, high and loud, just the way Louis loves to hear it. “S’good so good, I– _fuck_ ,” he whines, the sudden feeling of Louis beginning to scissor his fingers making him lose his breath for a second. “Please please daddy more,” he pants, his knuckles turning white when he grips the pillow underneath his head. Louis smiles at him and leans down to give his trembling thigh a soft kiss. He stops just long enough to press in a third, this time the sting a lot more obvious. Harry squirms against it and Louis knows to go slower first. He twists the three fingers inside of him, pulling and pushing in a slow manner to stretch him out properly. His lips connect with Harry’s thigh again, peppering them with more kisses and leaving another mark. Eventually Harry gets impatient again and Louis can feel it just in the way he moves and breathes so he’s quick to start thrusting them into him harder. Harry moans louder than before and grips the pillow even tighter. “Daddy, oh god,” he says shakily, bringing his head down to look at Louis now. “Fu–,” he moans only to be stopped when Louis abruptly pulls his fingers out, leaving Harry to let out a disappointed whine.

“Shh baby, don’t want you coming like this, not till daddy fills you up,” Louis says, already pushing the bottle of lube away and sitting up with his hand on his cock. Harry’s mouth practically waters. “Want that don't you? Cause I could just come on my own,” Louis teases, his fist slowly working over himself. Harry almost cries.

“No no fuck no want you, please daddy,” Harry chokes out, sliding his body down further towards Louis. He’s completely flushed, hair stuck to his forehead, pupils wide, lips red and wet. His cock is harder than ever and he’s practically shaking. It’s truly a lovely state to see him in and Louis couldn’t be happier that he’s the only one that gets to experience it.

“Alright kitten, shh, on your hands and knees, wanna see that pretty little ass of yours,” Louis practically coos, his head tilted to the side slightly as he speaks. Harry is quick to scramble up onto his knees, letting his back arch to allow his ass to stick out more prominently. “There we go,” Louis breathes out, smoothing a hand over one of the cheeks. It’s pale compared to the rest of his back, which is a mix of tan and red. Louis thinks it’s gorgeous so he leans over to plant a gentle kiss on the tan line. He can feel Harry shudder underneath his touch but he does nothing more. “Always so good baby, ‘m so proud of you,” Louis lets him know, earning a whimper in response. If there was anything Harry loved more than his cock it’d be the praising. So he was insanely lucky that he could get both. Another shudder runs through him when Louis slides the wet head of his cock between the cheeks, letting it drag over his hole. Harry muffles a whine into his arm. He does it again two or three more times then suddenly takes Harry by surprise when he pushes the tip past his rim.

“Shit,” Harry gasps, his body trembling once again. Louis smiles at the response and licks his lips, pulling the bottom one between his teeth in concentration. He presses inside further, slow and carefully. Harry almost cries again from how long it takes him, wanting to push back and just fuck himself on his cock. The fact that he doesn’t surprises himself. When he’s flush against him, hips pressed to his ass, Harry is moaning again, Louis’ heavy sigh mixed in.

“Fuck, don’t think I opened you enough baby, you're s’tight,” Louis groans, gripping Harry’s hips and rubbing the skin. Harry whines pitifully, head now fully in the pillows so only his ass is in the air. Louis takes a second to admire this, how Harry’s hair is a mess, how his t shirt is crumpled up at his shoulders, how tight the muscles in his back are and how in this position he’s fully giving Louis power over how he fucks him.

“Daddy please,” Harry whimpers so quietly Louis could barely hear it. It snaps him back in to realization that if he didn’t want Harry to cry from the pain of not coming that he really needed to move.

“‘m sorry baby,” Louis murmurs, already pulling out slowly. “Just love looking at you,” he says before he’s quickly thrusting back in, a groan leaving his lips. Harry moans loudly at the hot feeling that bursts through his body. “Got such a pretty baby boy, don’t I?” he continues and once again pulls his hips back and fucks back inside. He clenches his teeth and only listens to Harry’s choked out moans. “So good for daddy,” he grunts, picking up the pace so he’s pulling out and pushing back in at the same quick speed. “Letting me play with you and touch you the way I want,” he hisses and Harry begins to cry this time, overwhelmed by the dirty words spoken to him and how harshly Louis begins to thrust into him. It’s so much at once and Louis only continues to fuck him harder.

“Daddy,” he cries, now holding onto the edge of the mattress as Louis forcefully fucks him into him. The bed begins to shake, headboard rhythmically hitting the wall behind it. Louis is panting and sweat’s covering him in a thin layer. “Fuck, oh god,” Harry gasps, pressing his cheek into the pillow and attempting to keep himself upright. Louis’s grip on his hips is what keeps him stable though.

“Like that baby, like daddy fucking you like this?” Louis breathes out heavily, pounding relentlessly into the whimpering mess of a boy. Harry can barely even nod in response. “Yeah bet you do, like being fucked and used like a dirty little slut don’t you?” he practically spits, making Harry moan even louder. He’s sure the neighbors could hear them, like always, but he doesn’t care.

“Y-yes daddy, fuck,” Harry sobs, no longer being able to move as Louis just takes him the way he wants. It’s hot and dirty and Louis’ fucking him so hard he knows it’s going to be a pain to even get up tomorrow. This is the way he loves it, always has. Fucking him until Harry can only cry and can’t speak anymore.  
“God, love your ass baby, so tight around daddy’s cock,” Louis groans, his hand sliding down to grip Harry’s hair. The boy whimpers loudly, letting him get a tight hold on him. “Fuck,” he moans, his fingers tightening so he can pull hard enough to bring Harry’s head back. It turns them both on even more, the pain and the response to it. Louis leans over to his side and kisses him. It’s hot and messy and the only thing Harry can really do is let Louis lick into his mouth. “Such a good boy, baby, daddy’s so close already,” he pants, coming close to tiring out but still fucking him just as hard. Harry moans in response, tears tracking down his cheeks. “Gonna let daddy fill you up? hm? Get you all full and wet with my come?” he breathes out, still forcing Harry to keep his eyes on him. It’s painful, having his hair pulled back this harshly but Harry can only feel himself submerge even deeper into the pleasure. His eyes roll back slightly and he nods in response. Words are way beyond him at this point. Harry’s extremely hard and his body is only heat and pleasure and he’s beginning to forget how to even think. All he knows is that Louis needs to come and he has to hold on until then. “Fuck,” Louis groans again, thrusting possibly harder into Harry as he begins to feel the heat build up, low in his stomach. His jaw drops and he groans loudly, a few seconds passing before he’s releasing hot come into Harry, beginning to move gradually slower as he drags out his orgasm. “Shit,” Louis breathes out, his grip on Harry’s hair loosening before he lets him go, opting for taking hold of both of his hips. He continues moving until he can't anymore and watches as he slips his cock out of him, a trail of come following along. Harry whimpers quietly underneath him, still unmoving. “Want you to come for me now baby, been such a good boy,” he says, already lowering himself down. With one hand he takes Harry’s cock, his other still holding his hip as he immediately moves in, tongue collecting the come dripping out of him and pushing it back inside. Harry whines breathily and a few more tears slip down his cheeks. Louis wastes no time teasing him tho time, already licking inside and using his hand to pump Harry’s cock in quick strokes. It almost takes him by surprise when Harry suddenly comes, only a soft sob tumbling out of him. Louis finishes licking him out until he’s mostly clean and he gets through his orgasm. Harry opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out so instead he closes his eyes. His body is trembling even more from the aftershocks so Louis is quick to pull back. “There we go baby, so good, so so good,” he praises quietly, shifting onto his side to bring Harry down into his arms. Harry is whimpering quietly, body limp in Louis’ embrace. “Shh, did so well for me, ‘m so proud of you,” he continues, rubbing his clothed back slowly. He keeps him secure in his grip, not letting him go or moving anything but his hand on his back. It takes a while before Harry stops shaking and his breathing goes back to normal. Louis continues to whisper soft praises into his ear and litter him with kisses. Eventually, Harry just falls asleep, but Louis knows by how even and calm his breathing has subsided into that he’s okay. Still, he gives him a few more kisses and curls him closer to him before he settles down to sleep as well. Considering how much happened in one day, it wasn’t difficult for either of them to fall right asleep. And the next morning it didn't even matter that Louis's back and face was stinging from the sunburn and Harry's ass was too sore for either of them to want to get out of bed.


End file.
